What happened to you Bella?
by hismrs
Summary: Set during New Moon, Edward leaves but Bella isn't sad or depressed. she just changed. what happens when Bella finds a new family of vampires? what happens between her and Mike? what will the Cullens say when they meet up with Bella again?
1. breaking up is so hard

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so it would be greatly appreciated if you go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot. **

**3 Alice**

_What if Bella was never depressed after Edward left her? What would happen to her if she changed completely? Edward left Bella, she didn't get sad she changed. Bella isn't that sweet little girl anymore. What happens when the Cullens come back to Forks? What state will they find Bella in? Will she have moved on or will she be devastated?_

Edward left me a year ago. I've gotten over his sorry ass, for the most part. Sure it still hurts when ever I thought of the stupid vampire, why wouldn't it. He left me alone to fend for myself. He left me broken hearted and with out the family I once thought I had. But I've changed now. I would like to see his face if he ever saw the new and improved Bella. I'm not the same shy conservative clumsy Bella anymore. Sure I still had klutz moments but everybody does.

I still get wonderful grades, _he_ isn't worth wasting those for. Other than that I'm completely different. I go out and party as late as I like, date whom ever I please, and wear what ever I want no matter what people say about the outfit. If I learned something from Alice it was nothing gets in the way of fashion. _He_ wanted me to move on so I did.

As I zipped up my knee high boots that go with my gray pleated skirt, I think of Mike. Sure he was fun, a good kisser, and always there when I needed a good time, but he just didn't hold my interest anymore. We had five new students. I knew exactly what they were. Vampires. They reminded me of the Cullens in a way. There was one handsome single one. Damn he was hot! Damnit focus Bella. In fact they were almost exactly like the Cullens-wince- I was thinking about them too much today. Just because I was over _him_ doesn't mean I don't miss the rest of them. Playing Bella Barbie with Alice and Rose, reading with Carlisle, playing video games and joking around with Emmett, decorating and designing homes with Esme, and just talking with Jasper. He seemed to get me. He would let me pour out my heart and cry on his shoulder for hours until Alice scooped me away to shop. It wasn't their fault he made them leave.

I had my eye on Jackson, the single one. He had almost the exact same hair as Jasper's, only his is chocolate brown. The last thought of Jasper filled my eyes with tears. No, I was not going to cry over them anymore. I looked hot today and I needed to keep it that way. I was going to break it off with Mike for good and needed to look good. God I was turning into Rosalie. I blinked back the tears and stood up, smoothing out my snug and revealing, not over revealing, sweater. I walked to the full length mirror and smiled happily, Alice would be proud. I guess I had tried to up my fashion sense after they left to keep some part of them with me other than the memories that hurt me to think about.

I closed my eyes taking deep breaths and ran down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Who are you breaking up with today?" he asked after returning his eyes to what he was reading after assessing what I was wearing. "Mike Newton." I bent over digging through the refrigerator. "He is fun and everything but…" I shook my head taking out a carton of orange juice and walking towards the cabinet. "Who are you after now?" Charlie sighed as I poured some juice in a glass. "What makes you think there is a new guy?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I leaned against the counter watching my dad's face. "Bella." He looked up from his paper raising one eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, okay!" I raised my hands in surrender. "His name is Jackson Patterson, one of the new kids." I smiled larger and dreamed of his muscular arms wrapping around my waist his… "Well maybe you'll keep this one longer than a few weeks." Charlie grumbled pulling me out of my fantasies. "I plan on forever with this one." I whispered quietly to myself. I drained the rest of my orange juice and went to go rinse the glass out. As I passed the oven I glanced at the clock. _Shit. _"crap daddy I'm late I got to run." I rushed out of the kitchen kissing Charlie on the top of his head and snatched my keys off the table. I stopped for a moment when I got outside, pausing to admire my 2007 Blue Ford Explorer. Sure it wasn't the fanciest car but I adored it. I sped down the road dreaming of Jackson when I should have been paying attention.

I saw Mike look up when he heard my Ford pull in the parking lot. He smiled and started to make his way over to me as I pulled into my usual parking space. I met him at the trunk of my car. His lips crashed down on my perfectly glossed lips. I felt my hands wind their way up to tangle themselves in his hair as I shot a glance in Jackson's direction. Disgust colored his face and something else…was it jealousy? What ever it was made a blush color my neck and face. I closed my eyes as I felt Mike's hands move down towards my ass as his tongue pressed lightly against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I sighed and pulled away leaving my hands tangled in his hair as he left his hands resting on my ass. I didn't mind as much as other people may, but I let him seeing as he wouldn't be allowed to touch me after a few minutes.

"Mikey," I began looking into his shallow icy blues eyes that were swimming with emotion. Some I recognized, lust, desire, amazement. "I really do like you but I cant do this anymore. It was great while it lasted and I wouldn't take anything back but you and I both know that this relationship is going nowhere. I'm so sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." I whispered the last part. Letting my lower lip jut out and tremble slightly as I looked down and away. I had to at least appear sad. He violently grabbed my wrists pinning them against his chest, squeezing to the point where it was painful. I looked into his anger and hate filled eyes and my eyes widened with pure terror. _What is he going to do to me?_

**A/N: thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Don't send hateful reviews my opinion is you don't like it you don't have to read it thank you. I welcome constructive criticism. **


	2. the assault

**A/N: thank you to everyone who is reading this. It means a lot to me that someone would actually take the time to read it. This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot.**

**3 Alice.**

He pulled me closer so that my body was flush with his. He started to squeeze my wrists. "Ow! Mike stop it! You're hurting me!" I wailed. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around. My gaze stopped on Jackson who, along with his family, was looking on in horror. They seemed frozen in place.

What happened to Mike he was always so sweet, the perfect gentlemen. The tears spilled over as Mike demanded my attention. "Listen here bitch," he spat the words in my face. I started to shake in fear as his deadly voice registered with me. "We are _not_ done. You will give me whatever I want whenever I want. You are a fucking tease that needs to learn a lesson." I closed my eyes turning my face away. "You will listen to me when I'm talking to you, you ungrateful whore." He almost yelled. He grabbed my chin tightly, yanking it so I was facing him again. "You will tell no one about this. Do you understand me?" I was shaking violently by now and couldn't speak. All I could do was nod silently.

"Good." He smiled evilly. "Now come here and give me what I want." Before I could protest and try to get away he brought his lips violently to mine. It was nothing like the kisses before. This was fueled by anger and hate, not love and passion.

His tongue forcefully opened my mouth, he became angry when I didn't respond. His hands roamed my body, squeezing painfully to try and get a response out of me. The tears continued to stream from my eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop his hands with out getting hurt even more. _I'm being sexually assaulted in front of the whole fucking school and no one knows. They think we are a happy couple just having some fun._ I sobbed into his mouth. _Just kill me now! Please just make it all stop! Someone please help me please. Jackson I love you! If this ends badly I can't just not say it._ My eyes locked with Jackson's and I screamed at the top of my mental lungs, _I love you so much! But please make it stop!_

I couldn't look at him while Mike touched me, I couldn't see his reaction. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Even though I always hated shopping with them it seemed like the best place to be right now. I just hoped that I would be okay as I waited for him to finish and hopefully leave me alone.

Then, Mike's hands and lips were off of my body. My eyes flew open in surprise, I was sure he wasn't anywhere near done. Jackson was standing protectively in front of me. I couldn't see his face but I'm sure it was truly frightening. Mike was just getting up off the ground when I noticed him. "Dude, what the fuck was that?" he walked over to me roughly grabbing my arm. He jerked it impatiently and I winced and whimpered. "Get your hands off of my Bella." Jackson yelled. I was shocked! Did he just call me his Bella? "Your Bella? This little whore? I don't think so. She belongs to me and she does what I say when I say. You got that? Come now!" Mike yelled angrily at me. When I didn't respond, I was staring at Jackson, he yanked on my arm again making me stumble towards him. The whole school was watching now.

More tears fell from my eyes as I prepared myself. "No Mike, I will not come." I whispered. He looked at me incredulously. "What did you just say to me?" he was even madder than before. "I said I will not come." My voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. I could hear the quiet whispering throughout the crowd gathered. He cocked his left arm back and let it go. His open palm came in contact with my right cheek, causing my head to snap to the left. I closed my eyes and didn't move my head, I just let the sobs that I had been holding in escape.

He let go of my arm just for a second, but that's all it took. I ran to Jackson who wrapped his arms protectively around me and glared at Mike. He was shaking with anger. "Could you not see that she wanted you to stop? She does not belong to you! She is a wonderful and beautiful woman who does not need you in her life. You don't touch her, you don't get near here, you don't even talk to her father, and if you do not listen to me I _will_ kill you. That is not a threat that is a promise." I looked up at Jackson's face. Even contorted in rage he was gorgeous. Mike got the message and stumbled away trembling.

Jackson looked at me with a soft expression, a huge contrast to his earlier one. "Bella, are you okay?" he looked at me almost lovingly. "Oh Jackson." I whimpered. My arms snaked around his neck and I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me close. "I…I…I d-d-don't…….kn-know…..wh-what……h-happened." I choked out in between sobs. "Shh its okay sweetie. Lets take you to your father." He whispered soothingly. He bent down slightly and pressed my skirt against my thighs and lifted me up gently. He placed me in the passenger's seat and asked for my keys. When I didn't respond he reached tenderly in my pocket and grabbed my keys.

"I know you're a vampire." I whispered looking out of my window.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. R&R. please. **

**3 Alice**


	3. breaking up is so hare jpov

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I was on the most boring vacation ever. The best part was the 7 hour car ride. This is Jackson's point of view of the assault.**

**3 Alice**

I was laying on my bed waiting for the time when I could finally go to school. It's better than sitting around doing nothing. Kellan is out hunting with Ashley and Niki. Peter is in a compromising position with Elizabeth. It really sucks to be able to hear when your parents get it on. _ugh disgusting_ I shuddered just thinking about it. Robert is absentmindedly strumming the keys of his piano. Its actually peaceful. He is probably wishing Niki was here. Freaking horn dogs.

I am the _only_ one without a mate in our family. Sometimes it does get depressing, but its just a fact of life. _It's okay Jackson, you will find someone. I'm sure of it._ Robert told me. Sometimes his telepathy is annoying. _Thanks. I just hope that its sooner than later._ He sighed apparently not knowing what to say to that. A loud booming laugh signaled the return of Kellan and the girls. I swear Kellan reminds me so much of Emmett, Carlisle's son. We had heard that the Cullens were living here and wanted to visit. Only we found their house abandoned. It smelled as though they hadn't been gone long, but the house looked like they had left in a hurry. What the hell happened?

It may have been the one girl that looked at us with knowing eyes. Maybe she found out their secret and they had to leave immediately. That got me thinking about that girl. Her name is Bella Swan. She is the chief of police's daughter, moved back up here a year ago from living with her mom. We had done some research just incase she was the reason they left. If only I knew. She was quite pretty, for a human. Sure her top lip is a little too full for her bottom lip, and she stumbles a little more than others, but she's confident with herself. Nothing is more sexy than that.

She wears revealing clothes, a little too revealing for this cold weather but it doesn't seem to bother her one bit. I wonder what her clear skin feels like. I'm sure its smooth and silky. Hmmm what would it feel like resting against my chest, while she slept, while she…._damnit Jackson get a hold of yourself. You are lusting over a freaking human! Control man control._ I heard Robert chuckle downstairs. "Shut up! You can't honestly tell me you haven't." I called out accusingly. That shut him up. I knew he had. I saw him staring after one of the biggest whores in school. That was before he had Niki of course. He wouldn't risk his manhood for a human. I heard Kellan laugh as he intruded on my thoughts.

I checked the clock for the fifteenth time and realized I could finally get ready. I pulled on designer jeans and a top not caring how they looked together. The only thing I actually looked for were my black converse. I love those things, they never go out of style. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked, once again only caring if I looked decent. I saw my golden eyes, pale skin, venom coated teeth. All the things that mark us for what we are, vampires. I'm glad Peter changed me, if he hadn't I wouldn't have had a real family. My biological one couldn't be called a family, more like a group of people living together that are related and have no respect for each other.

I walked down the stairs slowly, even for a human. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my family, let alone other people. But it would be suspicious if I missed more days than necessary. I was lucky enough to get the window seat in Ashley's Mercedes. Before the door was even closed she sped down our driveway in a hurry to get to school like always. Saying she loved it was an understatement. Sure we have already learned everything but she hopes that each new school we go to someone will be immune to our intimidating demeanor and will be her friend. The first day we went to Forks High she was somewhat excited to see the look of recognition in Bella Swan's eyes which turned to sadness when Ashley saw pain flash in her eyes before she ignored us. But I've noticed her staring at us, at me. The weird thing is…. I like it.

We arrived before Bella did and talked as usual. And as usual I scanned the parking lot until my precious Bella arrived. _Did I just call Bella mine? _My mood brightened when I saw her Ford pull into the lot. She seemed lost in a dream when she pulled up only snapping out of it when that repulsive Mike Newton kissed her. My hands clenched into fists and my stomach tightened with jealousy. What the hell? She's a human I shouldn't be feeling this way. I was disgusted with her display of affection. I'm sure I looked crazy staring at the two but I didn't care. She shot a look in my direction and blushed a delicate and delicious color. I felt my pants get slightly tighter. What the fuck? Mike's hands started to roam down her back towards her nice bottom. A small growl escaped my lips. Niki looked at me in surprise and smiled when she saw why I growled.

"Mikey," she began looking into his. Some I wanted to hear so I sushed my family. "I really do like you but I cant do this anymore. It was great while it lasted and I wouldn't take anything back but you and I both know that this relationship is going nowhere. I'm so sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." she whispered the last part. her lower lip jutted out and trembled slightly as she looked down and away. I have to say, that looked sexy. But she looked sad. Why? He grabbed her wrists pinning them against his chest, it looked as if he was squeezing. Her my eyes widened with pure terror when she looked up. _What the hell is going on?_

**A/N: thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. When I was typing this I realized I have an annoying habit. I run my hand through my hair like Robert Pattinson does. Ugh annoying! **


	4. the assault jpov

**A/N: AAAHHHHHH I just ate a lot of chocolate! YUM! I'm hyper…not a good thing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot.**

**3 Alice.**

He pulled her closer so that her body was pressed against his. He started to squeeze her wrists. "Ow! Mike stop it! You're hurting me!" she wailed. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. Her eyes locked with mine. I was frozen at this point, unsure of what to do. My heart broke at her expression. It was full of fear, sadness, and oddly love. I could feel the rest of my family standing still, way too still for humans.

The tears spilled over as Mike demanded her attention. "Listen here bitch," he spat in her face. She started to shake as she realized what was happening. "We are _not_ done. You will give me whatever I want whenever I want. You are a fucking tease that needs to learn a lesson." She closed her eyes turning my face away. My body filled with rage and anger. He shouldn't treat my bella like that. "You will listen to me when I'm talking to you, you ungrateful whore." He almost yelled. He grabbed her chin tightly, yanking it so she was facing him again. "You will tell no one about this. Do you understand me?" She was shaking violently by now and couldn't speak. All she could do was nod silently. He was going to pay for this shit.

"Good." He smiled evilly. "Now come here and give me what I want." Before she could protest and try to get away he brought his lips violently to hers. I was about to burst with hate. I couldn't tell what he was doing but I knew it was unpleasant.

His hands roamed her body, squeezingto try and get a response out of her when she did nothing. The tears continued to stream from her gorgeous eyes. She just stood there. What the hell is she thinking. "Kellan, please tell me what she is thinking." I tried to keep my voice calm but it shook and they knew I was dangerously close to breaking. "I'm being sexually assaulted in front of the whole fucking school and no one knows. They think we are a happy couple just having some fun." He repeated lifelessly. "Just kill me now! Please just make it all stop! Someone please help me please. Jackson I love you! If this ends badly I can't just not say it." He kept going. The information shocked me. Her eyes locked with mine and I was powerless. "I love you so much! But please make it stop!" my whole family looked at me, Kellan's eyes slightly unfocused.

She broke the eye contact and it tore a hole in my heart. Why wasn't see looking at me? She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as if she was remembering something nice. I looked at Kellan for a translation. "She is in a mall with, oh my god she's with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale!" my eyes widened and I encouraged him to continue. "They are smiling and laughing, their arms are wrapped around each other affectionately." She knew the Cullens. I couldn't take watching her get defiled anymore. I rushed at a fast human pace towards them with eyes following me. I roughly grabbed his shoulders and tore him away from my sweet angel.

I had a look of pure unfiltered hate on my face as I stood in front my bella protectively. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she realized what happened. Mike was just getting up off the ground. "Dude, what the fuck was that?" he walked over to my sweet roughly grabbing her upper arm. He jerked it impatiently and she winced and whimpered. "Get your hands off of my Bella." I yelled. Oh shit did I just say that out loud? "Your Bella? This little whore? I don't think so. She belongs to me and she does what I say when I say. You got that? Come now!" Mike yelled angrily at her. When she didn't respond, she was staring at me, he yanked on her arm again making her stumble towards him. The whole school was watching now. I wanted to kill him right then and there.

More tears fell from her eyes as she braced herself. "No Mike, I will not come." she whispered. He looked at her incredulously. I was dumbfounded. Pride flooded through me, my girl was fighting back. "What did you just say to me?" he was even madder than before. "I said I will not come." Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. I could hear the quiet whispering throughout the crowd gathered clearly. He cocked his left arm back and let it go. His open palm came in contact with her right cheek before I could stop him, causing her head to snap to the left. She closed her eyes and didn't move her head, she sobbed and it broke my heart.

He let go of her arm just for a second, but that's all it took. She ran towards me and I wrapped my arms around her protectively and lovingly glaring at the bastard. I was shaking with anger. "Could you not see that she wanted you to stop? She does not belong to you! She is a wonderful and beautiful woman who does not need you in her life. You don't touch her, you don't get near here, you don't even talk to her father, and if you do not listen to me I _will_ kill you. That is not a threat that is a promise." she looked up at me eyes unfocused with some emotion. Mike got the message and stumbled away trembling.

I looked down at her with a soft expression, a huge contrast to my earlier one. "Bella, are you okay?" I looked at her lovingly. "Oh Jackson." she whimpered. Her warm arms snaked around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. My arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. "I…I…I d-d-don't…….kn-know…..wh-what……h-happened." She choked out in between sobs. "Shh its okay sweetie. Lets take you to your father." I whispered soothingly. I bent down slightly and pressed her skirt against her thighs and lifted her up gently. I placed her in the passenger's seat and asked for her keys. When she didn't reply I gently and carefully dug in her pocket to find them.

"I know you're a vampire." she whispered looking out of her window.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. R&R. please. **

**3 Alice**


	5. arrested

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but with the virus and starting sophomore year at the best school ever, I haven't had much time. I'm so sorry.**

_Previously: "I know that you are a vampire."_

I looked away from the window to see his face. Several emotions flickered across it; shock, confusion, amazement, among others. He settled with confused.

"I don't know what you mean." I knew he was lying. This was a huge secret that was revealed and his lying talents were being affected.

"Don't give me that shit. I know the signs; cold pale skin, gold eyes for vegetarians and red for nomads, speed, strength, sight, hearing, beauty. Do not think that I don't know what you are." I was starting to get mad and then realized that it was no use to get mad at him.

I sighed and slumped back into my seat. "How d-do y-you kn-know a-about me?" it was the first time I had ever heard a vampire stutter. It was actually entertaining.

"I dated a sorry excuse for one. He left me out in the woods. He told me he loved me so many times then after my disastrous eighteenth birthday he took me into the woods. He told me we are leaving Bella. I don't love you anymore. You don't belong where we are going. Then he was gone."

The tears started to pour from my eyes once again as I retold my horror story.

His hands clenched dangerously tight on my steering wheel. "Who is the bastard that did that to you?" he jaw was clenched and he was speaking through his teeth.

"Edward _Cullen._" His name came out distorted with a sneer. Anger flashed across his face.

His name came out distorted with a sneer. Anger flashed across his face.

"I always was annoyed by that one." That surprised me. Sure, I knew that vampires knew others of their kind but for Jackson to know the Cullens of all of the freaking vampires out there the Cullens? What was up with that?

"What?" I asked in a small voice scared to hear the answer.

"Yeah crazy I know. I met Carlisle first, he was very nice. Hmm…I wonder how he has been." He smiled slightly, Edward completely forgotten.

"When was the last time you saw them?" my voice shook. I really did miss them so much.

"About six years ago. The short one was always so cheerful and bouncing around. Quite the opposite of that bronze haired one." He mused humorously.

"Yeah Edward got the nickname Emoward because of his behavior. But Alice, she was always a little firecracker. When her and Rosalie get shopping there is no stopping them." I laughed as fresh tears for my abandoning family fell.

"You really love them don't you?" he asked looking at me instead of the road.

I nodded and let the tears fall freely as I turned to stare out the window once again.

It was then that I noticed where we were. Hysterics almost over took me when we pulled into the parking lot of the police station. Jackson just made me forget about every bad thing that happened but now it hit me full force.

Jackson turned off the car and walked around to get me to come out of the car.

"Come on sweetie, its okay. Come on just get out and we can tell your father and he will get Mike." He tried to soothe me.

"No, no, no, no. I can not do this!" I exclaimed crying even more.

He wrapped his arms around me and I clutched his shirt tightly.

His right arm loosened from around my torso and slipped under me, once again pressing my skirt against my thighs and lifted me up.

Deputy Mark looked up when the door opened; A mask of horror and shock plain on his face. "Wha-" was all he got out before my father walk out of his office whistling.

"Bella?" Charlie stopped whistling immediately. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" he roared really looking at me.

"Chief Swan, Bella and I would like to file a sexual assault charge against Mike Newton." There was no mistaking the hate and rage seething from his voice.

I looked over at Charlie and his face was an unnatural shade of a blotchy purple.

I buried my face in Jackson's chest and whimpered. He bent his head down so he could press his lips to my hair and whisper soothing words, while rocking me gently.

After all of the paperwork was finished Charlie stormed out of the station and into his cruiser. Jackson placed me gently in my seat and followed behind my dad in my Ford as he sped off towards school.

To say Charlie was furious was a monumental understatement.

We followed closely behind as my dad almost ran through the halls of Forks High.

He barged into Mr. Varner's classroom interrupting his dull speech.

"Why Chief Swan, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Varner was a dumbass. "Michael Oliver Newton!" Charlie all but screamed. He stormed towards him grabbing his upper arm, forcing him to stand up. Mike just glared ruthlessly at me.

"I'll see you soon you little bitch." He spat at me. Jackson wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Michael Oliver Newton you are under arrest for sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have just read them to you?"

Mike nodded turning to me once more. "I got to say Bells, I had some real fun with you and hope to do it again soon."

Charlie yanked him out of the room with more force than was necessary. Mike winked at me as he was pulled out of the room.

I broke down again and Jackson immediately brought my face to his chest resting his cheek on top of my head. "Mr. Varner we will not be in class today or for the next week for the obvious reason. I think Bella needs to get away from Forks for a while so I will take her somewhere pleasant."

I looked up at him with watery eyes in question. He just smiled and steered me out of the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked excited.

"Alaska, you are going to meet the Denalis." He replied.


	6. damn plane rides

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been able to update so much with sophomore year and being sick but I'll try to more often.**

_They _had told me about the Denalis once. I wanted to meet them but _he_ always told me that it wasn't safe.

As if.

Now as we sat on the plane I fidgeted relentlessly. Jackson chuckled at my impatience. I stuck my tongue out at him which he immediately took into his mouth effectively bringing me into a kiss.

He pulled away too soon, reminding me that we were on a plane. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest leaning back against my seat.

"Damn plane." I grumbled which made Jackson laugh loudly, making heads turn in our direction.

I knew which ones they were as soon as we got off the plane. There were five of them and I knew which one was Tanya when I saw the red tint to her golden curls.

I was suddenly nervous as Jackson took my hand pulling me gently towards them.

Tanya pulled me into a huge hug. "Bella, I have heard so much about you! From Jackson and the Cullens." I stiffened at the mention of them.

"Oh sorry." She exclaimed dropping her arms thinking that being that close to her made me nervous.

"It's okay, its just I miss them a lot. But I know that they are better off." I was talking to more myself than them.

"I'm Kate and this is Irina, Carmen, and Elezar." She gestured to each one as they smiled and waved.

"Hey everyone, its nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you guys also. Dangerous my ass. Sorry." _Why in the world did I just blurt that out to them._ I gripped to myself.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked curiously. "Edward always said that you guys where too dangerous for me to meet, though I begged him to let me. Alice threatened his manhood until he promised that I would someday meet you." I flinched at my use of _his_ name and hoped that they didn't see it.

But they see everything. But being nice said nothing but the pained look in their eyes said it all.

Our trip was extremely enjoyable. I considered myself lucky that I was able to meet them. I didn't want to go back home but they promised to visit in the future.

We were in the car now after the agonizingly long flight.

"Will you tell me about your family?" I asked randomly. Then clamped my hand over my mouth realizing what I just asked.

Jackson just smiled and began. "Well my father is Peter, my mother is Elizabeth. My sisters are Niki and Ashley. My brothers are Kellan and Robert."

"Do they have any extra abilities?" I was intrigued now. I shifted myself so that I was facing him as he drove.

"Well Kellan can read minds. Its not exactly like Edward's ability. Kellan focuses on one person and then he can hear them. Ashley is a physical and mental shield. Niki can sense relationships. She senses the type, strength and she can strengthen and loosen bonds. And Robert is telepathic. And I am a sponge. A sponge can obtain a portion of another's power and use it as their own."

He then turned to look at me almost lovingly. "You my dear have a very special gift. I have not known another of my kind to posses anything near it. I'm not entirely sure if this is correct because you aren't in your vampire form yet, and of course it is strong because your mental shield pops up at times. So that means it will be extremely powerful if it is manifesting in your human form."

This was a lot to take in, in short notice. Though I did ask him to tell me, so its my fault. I decided to just rest and think over the information he just threw at me.

Resting my head against the headrest I closed my eyes.

I was woken up to Jackson at my door shaking me gently. "Come on sleepy head, you got to wake up. You're home." I blinked a couple of times at the bright noon sunlight.

"Well its your fault I fell asleep. It was your idea to book a early flight." I grumbled letting him pull me from the car.

I grabbed my book bag and slung it over my shoulder roughly while Jackson graciously grabbed my larger suitcase.

"Bells!" Charlie ran out of the house enveloping me in his arms. "I missed you so much." He muttered in my hair.

Jackson silently took my suitcase up to my room while me and Charlie had our little moment.

Thankfully Charlie left us alone to say our goodbyes.

"Hey, um, Bella?" I turned to look at him.

"Would you like to… go um meet my family." He sighed. It sounded like he was about to say something else but instead said that.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I knew I sounded somewhat disappointed but I didn't really care that much.

"And maybe if you'd like we could go out sometime soon." He sounded so hopeful.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as Jackson smiled his breathtaking smile.

"Of course, I would love to." I blushed slightly. No matter how many times I got asked out I would never get used to it. Hopefully I wouldn't have to.

He kissed me fully on the lips, holding my face between his hands.

"Bella." He said after pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Wear jeans tomorrow, I'm taking you to school." I started to ask why but he pressed his lips against mine to silence me.

He made sure I got inside safely before leaving.

_Why the hell would I have to wear jeans just because he is picking me up for school? Oh well I guess I'll find out in the morning._

I laid out my favorite jeans and my thin long sleeve shirt before taking my converses off and crawling into bed with out changing.


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I was writing in class and my civics teacher didn't take too kindly to it and took my notebook away. Needless to say he is not my favorite teacher.**

I woke up early the next morning. I could not wait until Jackson would come to pick me up. I rushed into the shower, quickly washing my hair and shaving my legs thoroughly. Not feeling like doing anything special with my hair I pulled it back with a hair band into a ponytail. Just as I walked out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. I heard Charlie get up to go answer the door. I had forgotten to tell him that Jackson was picking me up in the morning. I hoped Charlie wouldn't say anything too embarrassing before I got downstairs. I grabbed my book bag sprinting down the stairs. I slowed down a little when I heard the boys talking near the staircase. But Jackson was closer to the last step than I expected. My foot caught on nothing, as usual, when I was three steps to safety. I fell right into Jackson's arms, which should have knocked any human over. His arms wrapped securely around my waist to keep me from falling backwards. "Happy to see me?" he laughed not letting go of my waist. "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to see your gorgeous face." I laughed when he looked shocked. "So what were you and my lovely father talking about before I so gracefully entered the room." I giggled. "Fishing." Charlie shrugged. "Aw dad, don't bore him to death." I whined, holding back a smile at my words. Technically only ripping Jackson to shreds and setting them on fire, but my dad didn't know that. I wriggled out of Jackson's hold only to have my hand taken back into his hold before he pulled me out of my house. "What the hell is that?" I asked as we walked up to a monstrous pile of metal. "It's my second love." He smiled largely. "What's your first love?" I asked noticing the word Ducati scrawled in silver across the black body. "You." He whispered. I looked up at him in alarm. Then I smiled widely as what he said sunk in. I flung my arms around his neck attacking his lips with mine. He pulled back smiling "You might want to let your hair down. It would look horrendous if you left it up under the helmet." He smirked. "I'll let it down when we get to school. Don't want helmet hair do I?" I smiled taking a helmet from his hands. He shook his head flinging his leg over the bike so he was straddling it. _What I wouldn't give to be that bike. Damn. _I bit my lip shyly at the thought. I mirrored his action, but when I sat down I slid as far down as I could. I blushed realizing I had slid straight into Jackson's back. I tried and failed to move back a little. I gave up after a few failed attempts and pressed my legs against his sides and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He kick started his bike and tore out of the driveway.


	8. meeting the fam

**A/N: I feel so bad for not updating earlier but with school, chorus, getting grounded, and damn boy drama UGH I just haven't had time.**

The feel of the wind rushing around me was exhilarating! Sure this wasn't the first time I've ridden a bike, hell I own one. But this one was just so huge and new and…wonderful.

I tilted my head back and let out a care free laugh then gave Jackson a light squeeze.

As we pulled into the parking lot heads turned our way. The attention didn't bother me much anymore. In fact, I loved getting attention as long as Jackson was involved.

He whipped the bike into a space next to a Mercedes and quickly dismounted. His sudden departure caused me to slide forward laughing a little.

He removed his helmet and offered me his hand to take. Eagerly, I grabbed it and let him lift me gently from the bike.

He lifted my helmet carefully, as not to hurt me. I smiled at him as I pulled my hair band out gently. Me watching his every movement he ran his hands through my hair as he smiled dazzlingly at me. I could hear muted whispers at our little encounter.

It had only been a few weeks since me and Mike's display and today was my first day back since.

Jackson's large cold hand wrapped around mine pulling me from my inner dialogue as he pulled me towards his family. Taking a deep breath I let him pull me to them.

I wanted to meet them but I was also scare, what would they think of me?

I didn't worry about that for long because a huge guy who looked remarkably like Emmett wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention! Jackson said you were crying but I thought it was just because you had to break up with that douche. Oh Bellsy I'm so sorry," Kellan repeated over and over.

"Kellan it's okay, but I can't breathe." I laughed. He put me down muttering sorry again.

"It's okay Kellan, it wasn't your fault." I whispered, tears burning behind my eyes.

"It wasn't your's either," he almost yelled.

"I know." I gave Jackson a watery smile.

He gave me a small smile and got a thoughtful look in his eys. I looked at him questioningly.

His face started leaning towards mine and I met him halfway as our lips moved together.

Edward has always been so careful with me that it surprised me when I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip asking for entrance.

My lips curled up in a small smile as I parted my lips for him. Our tongues tangled together and suddenly I pulled back laughing.

"Never done that with such a hot guy before." I smirked playfully at him before turning towards his family.

"Sorry about that." I smiled.

"Sorry Darlin' I just couldn't resist that mouth of yours." Jackson laughed.

_Did he just call me darlin'? I think he did!_ I smiled excitedly to myself.

Kellan got this shit eating grin on his face before I realized I had let my guard down.

"Didn't know you felt that way Bellsy." He grinned at me.

"Shut up, yes you did!" I exclaimed blushing furiously.

Jackson started laughing silently and I rounded on him.

"You think that's funny do you?" I asked raising a dangerous eyebrow.

He nodded and I glared before he surrendered.

"Sorry."

"Oh my god! Bella has Jackson pussy-whipped!" Niki screeched laughing.


End file.
